Super Trouper
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: When Brittany confesses to Alvin how alone she feels while on tour how will Alvin respond? The same way he always will, by doing whatever he can to cheer her up again.


The spotlight began to focus on the three chipmunks on stage, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, the world famous Chipettes. They waved and bowed to the applause of the adoring and wild crowd in Glasgow, Scotland. Where they were performing the last few shows of their ten month long world tour. The lights dimmed down and the applaused began to die out as the curtain came down on the girls. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor shared a warm embrace.

"Wow! What a show" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! How amazing was that crowd?" Eleanor agreed with her elder sister, both turned to Brittany for her opinion.

"It was great" Brittany forced herself to agree with her younger sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at each other

"You okay Britt?" Eleanor asked

"Fine, just tired I guess" Brittany lied.

"Oh, okay, well let's get back to the hotel then." Jeanette suggested.

Brittany Miller was sat in her hotel room at her vainity table, the television was on providing background noise while she began to brush her soft auburn hair. Her attention turned to the television when she heard the names of her fellow stars, The Chipmunks, consisting of her good friends Simon and Theodore and her partner Alvin Seville. She put her hairbrush down and turned her full attention to the news.

"... And once again in entertainment news, The Chipmunks are cancelling the next thre dates of their tour of Austrailia and New Zealand, their manager Dave Seville will release a press release soon." The anchorwoman reported. Brittany checked the clock on her phone, quater to one in the morning, quickly working out what time it would be in Adelaide she dialled Alvin's number.

"Hello, Alvin Seville here"

"Hi Alvin, what's happened? Why are you cancelling three dates of your tour? Is something wrong?" Brittany asked, worried that there might be something wrong.

"Hiya Britt, I'm not really meant to say because Dave doesn't want it getting out, but... Simon's got a serious throat issue, he barely made it through our last show" Alvin admitted

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just a bit upset, he feels he's letting the fans down, he said he's gonna talk to Jeanette before we make the press release. How are you anyway? How's the tour going?"

"Oh you know, it's great" Brittany lied

"Brittany Miller, you're a horrible liar, what's wrong?" Alvin asked, his voice changing to a softer tone.

"it's just... I'm just so sick and tired of everything Alvin, all I do is eat and sleep and sing. I'm sat here wishing every show we did was our last show. I just hate being this far away from you. I miss you and it's not easy when all I see over all the entertainment news is people discussing our relationship. I swear we've broken up more times than I've eaten on this tour" Brittany's voice began to break as tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss you too" Alvin admitted,

"I just feel so lonely and I can't stand it. I just want this to be over to be back home with you."

"I know, just a few more weeks okay and it'll be done, promise, sorry Britt, Dave's calling me, I gotta run, I promise it'll be okay though"

"Oh okay, talk later, Love you Alvie"

"Love you too" Alvin hung up, leaving Brittany alone once again. She took out her hair band and let her hair fall down, she put her phone on charge and crawled into bed.

Alvin looked down at his phone and felt awful, he'd never heard Brittany sound so down before.

"So what's the news Dr. Hooper?" Alvin asked the doctor as he joined Dave and Theodore in Simon's room

"Not good I'm afraid, I'm sorry to say that Simon won't be able to perform for at least six weeks"

"Six weeks!? That ruins our entire tour" Alvin fumed

"Alvin! Simon's health is more important than the tour" Dave reminded him

"I know, sorry" Alvin apologised

"How you feeling Simon?" Theodore asked

"Not great" Simon answered, turning away from his family to stare out of his window.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Jeanette and Eleanor gently knocked on Brittany's hotel room, careful not to wake her up, if she was still asleep.

"Come in" Brittany called out. Jeanette and Eleanor entered the room to find Brittany sat back up at her vanity table finishing off putting her hair up in her signature high pony tail.

"Did you hear about Simon, Jeanette?"

"I did yeah, I'm going out to see him as soon as we finish this tour off tomorrow night" Jeanette answered

"How you feeling today?" Eleanor asked her eldest sister, both her and Jeanette knew that Brittany wasn't a hundred percent last night.

"Without lying to us this time Britt, we're your sisters, you know you can talk to us about anything" Jeanette added. Brittany looked up at the pair of them stood over her, she smiled weakly and repeated what she had spoken to Alvin about last night.

"I know it just feels like I'm whining about nothing, like how can I be lonely when I'm infront of thousands and thousands of fans every night, but being away from friends, family and loved ones for months on end can make somebody feel so alone" Brittany admitted, before Jeanette or Eleanor could answer Brittany, her phone buzzed with a text message.

 _'Guess who's coming to Glasgow!_

 _See you soon!_

 _Love from Alvin_

 _XXXXX'_

Brittany's face lit up with a massive smile.

"The boys are coming to Glasgow!" She announced happily to her sisters. The rest of the day went by like a blur, filled with rehersals for their last show of the tour all morning, followed by a few hours in the middle of the day at the hotel's spa before moving on to tour and press committments in the evening.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were stood in the arrivals lounge waiting for Dave and the boys to walk through the gates of Glasgow International Airport, after forty five minutes of waiting Eleanor finally spotted Dave coming towards them.

"DAVE! OVER HERE!" She called out to him, he turned his head and saw the girls, Alvin, Simon and Theodore all rushed over to greet them, Alvin dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt and a black blazer, Simon was in blue chinos and a short sleeved blue shirt and Theodore was wearing a light green shirt and a pair of smart black trousers. Alvin got to Brittany first and threw his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers, Simon shyly took Jeanette's hand in his and Theodore planted a small gentle kiss on Eleanor's lips.

"Hey girls, how are we all?" Dave asked, pleased to have everybody back together, knowing what the seperations do to them all.

"Better now we're all together" Brittany smiled. Leaning in closer to Alvin's ear she whispered to him

"I feel alive once again" Alvin hugged her once again before letting her go to put his arm around her.

"We all set to go?" Simon asked, his voice still hoarse due to his bad throat.

"Yep" Dave confirmed, quickly checking to see that the boys had all of their luggage with them.

"Let's go then" Eleanor smiled, leading the way back out of the airport.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Good evening Glasgow!" The Chipettes greeted the frezied crowd

"How are we all?" Jeanette asked, getting the crowd to cheer even louder

"We got one question for ya... GLASGOW ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Eleanor yelled out, again causing even more noise inside Celtic Park.

"Tonight we have a few very special guests with us tonight... ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE... THE CHIPMUNKS" Brittany announced to the raucous crowd as The Chipmunks walked out on stage to thuderous applause. Simon played the opening notes to one of the Chipmunks most famous covers... The crowd went wild as Brittany and Alvin began to sing

"Tommy used to work on the docks, union went on strike, he's down on his luck, it's tough, oh so tough..." The six made their way through the set with every song getting a larger reaction from the crowd than the last song, until finally it came down to the final song of the night which was gonna be 'Party Rock Anthem'

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a small twist to what was meant to be our final song of the evening... I have a song I'd like to dedicate to somebody who has stood by me through thick and thin, all the good times and the bads, somebody who... If they hadn't had been around then I don't know where I'd be... Somebody who flew halfway around the world just to make me smile. This song is for my amazing boyfriend Alvin Seville." Brittany announced. The spotlight focused down on Brittany and Alvin, she lifted her microphone up and began to sing

"Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming

Suddenly I feel all right

(And suddenly it's gonna be)

And it's gonna be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How can anyone be so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I'm thinking about you only

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy

But it's gonna be alright

Everything will be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Sup-p-per troup-p-per lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Sup-p-per troup-p-per beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do"

Alvin wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Brittany tightly, whispering in her ear

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" She replied, totally ignoring the thousands of fans in front of them and their siblings behind them, for this moment there was only the two of them.


End file.
